I Love It
I Love It by'' Icona Pop featuring Charli XCX'' is featured in All or Nothing, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions Girls. The song is the second song to be sung in New Directions' Regionals Setlist. It is sung after Hall of Fame and before All or Northing. The boys leave the stage as the girls re-enter with Brittany, Kitty, Tina, and Unique singing lead as Marley and Sugar assist with the back-up vocals. In the middle of the song, all of New Directions are on the stage, dancing and singing. Santana and Emma can be seen sitting in the audience, enjoying the song. The audience applauds as the song ends. Lyrics Tina and Kitty: I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge I watched, I let it burn I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge Brittany, Tina and Kitty with New Directions Girls: I don't care! I love it! I don't care! Brittany with New Directions Girls: I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge I watched, I let it burn I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge Brittany, Unique, Tina and Kitty with New Directions Girls: I don't care! I love it! I don't care! Unique with New Directions Girls: You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch You're from the 70's but I'm a 90's bitch! Tina and Kitty with New Directions Girls: I love it! I love it! Tina, Kitty and Unique: I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge Unique and Brittany with New Directions Girls: I don't care! I love it! I don't care! I love it, I love it! I don't care! I love it! I don't care! Unique with New Directions Girls: You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch You're from the 70's but I'm a 90's bitch! Unique, Brittany, Tina and Kitty with New Directions Girls: I don't care! I love it! I don't care! I love it, I love it! I don't care! I love it! I don't care! I love it, I love it! I don't care! I love it! Trivia *Some of the original lyrics were changed due to censorship. *For this cover version they used the '' Billboard Music Awards 2013 cover. *This is the last ''Glee song Heather Morris (Brittany's portrayer) recorded, before she left the show in the last episode of Season Four, All or Nothing. Errors *The girls are shown singing "I don't care" in a straight line on the edge of the front stage. Then the camera shows Sugar walking down the middle of the stage with the girls on the top risers. (0:46-0:47 of video performance) *In the middle of the performance when the New Directions Boys walk in a straight line Sam is shown putting his arm on Jake Puckerman's shoulder but in the next shot he's doing it again. (0:58-1:00 of video performance) Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany S. Pierce Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang